Seven Little Clones
by ChaosGacha
Summary: The Koopalings. Not many people give them a second thought and if they did it would most likely revolve around the anticipation of grief and that's just about the reaction when the smashers heard the little creatures would join the next Smash Brothers. They don't know much but how much is there to know concerning the minions of Bowser, the king with a scaily iron fist? I wonder...
1. Smashingly Welcome

Seven Little Clones

Ch1 Smashingly Welcome

The world didn't seem too different from theirs, well, aside from the lack of eyes everywhere and things were not quite as perfectly round or boxy… Ok, so things were more akin to the 'Human World' than theirs but Ludwig couldn't help but feel like it was a small improvement. He never really did like looking out the window to see those same blank, judging eyes staring at him every time.

"He, he!" The eldest looked away from the window to see his brother Iggy lying on the bus floor as a giggling Lemmy scratched his belly causing him to kick one of his legs and wag his tail like a dog.

His snout scrunched up in slight distaste. "Vreally Iggy? Try to retain some dignity."

"Iggy has dignity?" Roy quipped cleverly next to him without even taking his eyes off the old comic he found while gathering his things for the trip.

"B-but it's been half a day without my electrical set and I'm goin STIR CRRRAZY!" Ludwig only sighed heavily as a response.

"Let him be a weirdo. You know if he doesn't let it all out now he'll just get worse." Wendy noted blandly as she played the addictive handheld Tetris game she only cracked out when the road was too bumpy to do much else. "As long as he doesn't start chewing my shoes again I don't care."

"Mnghph-PH!" Morton mumbled something from behind his 'Silent Time' tape for the twentieth time. He went to pull it off only for Wendy to catch him with her infamous glare again.

"Mm, Does anyone know how much longer until we get there?" Larry asked what everyone was thinking, but since Bowser was in another bus and Kamek was too busy driving no one cared to answer.

Larry wasn't usually the one to ask the question as evident by him giving up after a few moments. That job usually fell to Jr. He was too busy moping to care at the moment. Ludwig couldn't help but notice him stare out the window across the aisle and let out the occasional disappointed sigh. He had mixed feelings about this; on the one hand he couldn't help but relate with the youngest. Sharing the spotlight isn't a great feeling.

On the other, more prominent hand he felt he was also being just a little selfish. Yes, he did have to share the spotlight, but what he doesn't realize is that the others have been dealing with the same thing years before he was even old enough to cackle. They called it the 'Clone Rule' since when they had the discussion about it all those years ago that was the one Lemmy could remember best after Iggy insisted on it so many times. Runners up were the 'Sibling Rule' and 'The One Rule' for obvious reasons.

The Clone Rule was simple. In order for them to be part of some special inter country (or in this case inter-dimensional) event all the Koopalings would have to agree to it. They learned this the hard way when they were asked to participate in a golfing tournament that was unfortunately scheduled around the time Ludwig was supposed to play in a concert in Dark Land. Larry didn't speak to him for a month which didn't bother him so Larry snuck into his room and stole his chocolate stash just to prove a point…And eat his sweets.

For the longest time Jr. was the only exception since he was the 'One True Son' or in human terms the heir to the throne. And to an extent he still was the exception. In fact just yesterday they had to use magic to make themselves around his size so they wouldn't be too different. Ludwig nearly blew smoke out of his nostrils when they had the gall to take out a ruler and measure them just to make sure they were all around the same height. Not to mention the only time they would be allowed to use their wands was in order mimic Junior's special 'Shadow Mario' attack. So yes, Ludwig did think he was being a little bratty and honestly he did feel bad but it was about time Jr. was given a chance to learn not everything has to be for just him. Although it still kinda was…

"What kind of people do you think will be there?" Larry propped himself up on the seat so that he could look down at the only other sibling with blue hair. "You think there'll be anyone else we know?"

"I doubt it." Roy stated simply. "Unless you mean the humans. They'll definitely be there."

"He's right. Zere von't be any ozer koopas of any kind besides us and Fazer."

"Yeah, You think so?"

"There can't just be a bunch of people from our world. Then what would the point of it be?"

"Well, we'd still be fightin' each other so it still might be fun…"

"Hmph." Wendy shook her head. "You're so simple minded. Can't you see this is more than just fighting? We get to see people from other worlds. Can you just imagine all the different people that'll be there?" The boys gasped from her profound statement. Out of all of them that liked a good brawl she was the scrappiest.

Roy mumbled under his breath. "You just want to see if there will be any other princesses so you can meet a girl other than Peach and 'What's Her Clone'."

Larry whispered to the green haired Dragon Koopa that was still on the floor. "Uh, Iggy? Did you switch Wendy and Lu's brains just to screw with us?"

"No, do you want me to?" His eyes twitched with excitement.

"Lu? Do you think other kids will be there?" Lemmy asked as he glanced up from balancing his wand on the tip of his claw. As usual only his good eye was trained on the intended target.

"Mm. Maybe." He said as he scratched his chin. "Zough I can't imagine zey'd be too friendly since zey're supposed fighters…"

"What does it matter anyway?" Morton managed to pry the tape off while Wendy was distracted with losing against Iggy's record. "I doubt they'll really want to talk to us. I'm sure they all hate dad and they'll just associate us with him and ostro-Ostra-… Cold-Shoulder us."

"Morton? Shut up."

"Zat's not true. Zere has to be at least vone ozer person zere zat's far more hated zan him. Zen again, it might not necessarily be his actions zat deter friendly interaction…"

"What do you mean?"

"Vell, if zere's two zings I know for certain it's zat zere vill be mostly humans zere. Ze second being zat humans are infamous for judging books by covers and Fazer's…'Aggressive techniques' don't exactly help ze situation."

"So what? We're here ta fight not socialize! Even if they do _ostracize_ us we still have each other!"

"Roy's right…Great, now have zat terrible vomit taste in my mouz…"

"Do you want the taste of blood to cover it up?" Ludwig didn't have time for his characteristic shrewd remark as the bus had come to a proper stop.

Kamek hopped down from the large seat and conjured up his broom. He cleared his throat as he turned to face them. They all prepared for the old koopa's usual overnight stay speech with a few added tid-bits concerning the unique situation no doubt.

"Remember what your father told you Koopalings!" He scolded. "You are here to represent not only our grand kingdom Dark Land but also our entire world. We cannot afford any kind of bad impressions!"

"Um, Kamek?" The second youngest raised his claw.

"Don't interrupt me Larry! This is an imperative discussion!"

"Yeah, but-."

"You have to be on your best behavior! And in terms of hygiene-."

"What are you kids still doing in here?" The large, greatly fortified bus still leaned slightly to the side as the large Dragon Koopa rested his foot on the first step. "We don't need to be late for that introduction assembly thing."

"I tried to tell him…" Larry grumbled.

"Doesn't seem like proper planning if the main instruction is to get to ze assembly room as soon as possible…"

"Eh? Well, that's Crazy for ya, twice as loopy as Iggy. You'll see what I mean. Just leave your stuff here until Master Hand gives out the room names."

"Ugh! B-But your Hasty-Ness!" Kamek was too slow to react as all the children made their way off the bus leaving him to guard the goods.

Ahead of them sprawled a vast expanse of a castle in more of a modern style than Dark Lands castles. It was large enough to house twice the amount of Noah's ark and still have room for all the guests to live in complete comfort. It was three separate buildings connected with multi story corridors circling a large garden and hedge maze.

All but two of the children stared up at it with a great feeling of awe. It was the largest castle they've seen that wasn't mostly underground and part of a volcano. All Ludwig seemed to notice at the time was the total lack of any other group of people around at the time. There wasn't another soul around for miles. Roy also noticed but merely shrugged it off as was his usual attitude.

The massive front doors stood proudly atop a cascade of stone steps and were decorated with the Smash icon; a circle with two lines intersecting in the lower left corner. Once they reached the top the doors began to open to allow them admittance to the large entrance hall.

It was extravagantly decorated with black walls accented with white designs, trims, and columns. In the middle of the room was a circular kiosk that only had one worker at the moment. He wore a black vest over a red tie, black dress pants, and white dress shirt. He also wore a black military style beret with the circular logo on it as was expected from the employees.

"Hey Teal, is it just you today?" Bowser walked up to the man and rested his scaly arm on the surface as he spoke to him like he would one of his loyal minions off duty.

"Hello your majesty. Long time no see." He said with a fanged smile. His short brown hair swept to one side failed to hide one of his pointed ears and his teal eyes shined with pep. "You know how it is the first few days. Though it is quite a terrible coincidence you came here today." He added with a smirk.

"Hm? Why's that?" He frowned.

"Well, for the past week Xin has been taking all the shifts just so she can greet her precious 'Bowwow' first."

"Bowwow?" Larry asked with a snicker in his voice followed by the others. Even Ludwig couldn't stop his suave chortle at the pet name.

"That's enough outta you!" If bowser were human his face would have turned a bright red.

"These guys are the little ones, I'm guessing?" He looked over the desk to see the smaller ones hidden by the furniture. "Better watch out kids. Xin's a cheek pincher." He said with the corresponding finger motion.

"Thanks for the warning." The second youngest sounded earnest as he rubbed his cheek. "It means a lot."

"No problem." He looked at the clock and decided to end their banter for now. "When you're ready the new screen room is behind the doors back there." He motioned to the two large sets of double doors at the end of the room. "A few others still haven't made it yet so I wouldn't get too excited since the fighters have to stay in their rooms until then."

"Well that's new." Bowser didn't seem too surprised after what happened last time. "C'mon kids, let's get this over with." He led the children to the next room.

The 'Screen room' was just as it sounded. The entire back wall was covered with screens that could work separately or together. In front of them was a floor and walls that could change from a dark theater style atmosphere to a large living room setting. It was currently a theater and in front of the screens on the stage stood two men.

The men were mostly similar in that they both had white hair and yellow eyes that had an eerie glow filled with the power of the smash balls.

The first one wore a similar outfit like the employee uniforms with a white tie, vest, gloves, and black under shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. His short hair with the back shaved laid flat on his head and covered most of his left eye.

The other wore a white coat, white gloves, and a black sweater, pair of jeans, boots, and a pair of glasses with a crack in the right lens. His short spiked hair covered most of his right eye and his creepy smile showed pure white fangs.

"Ah, Bowser." The first one spoke in a soothing voice once they were seated. "I knew you'd make it on time. I suppose your children aren't quite as troublesome as you claim them to be."

"It helps if you take another car Master." He said jokingly. Obviously he was speaking to Master Hand since under no other circumstances would he refer to someone as such in his right mind.

"Dad? I thought you said he was a hand. Unless you were speaking meta-mata. Not literally. Like, did you mean he was the boss and he's the right hand? But why would you say gloved? Is it because they wear gloves? That would make sense but you said-."

"Morton?" He half contemplated employing Wendy's tape solution but decided to explain instead. "That's just one of their forms. This is the one they use when they're in the house. It beats looking up the whole time and hurting your neck."

"You mean 'Metaphorically'." Roy corrected him again.

"Shape shifters? Excellent!"

"Yay!" Lemmy cheered and clapped after seeing how excited everyone seemed to be.

"I'm certain you're all tired from your journey." Master spoke up once they quieted down. "I hope you don't mind the arrangements but as your father knows we find the fighters here are better behaved when grouped together for some time. I know you have been told how you'll be called to a fight and where to go to join that fight." He nodded to Crazy to pass out the papers. "It would be encouraged that you help make this experience comfortable for everyone. The main rule is to prevent all fighting outside of the designated stages accessible through the portal room."

"A few pranks wouldn't hurt mind you." Crazy whispered to Junior and Larry as he passed with a cackle. "Videotaping would be much appreciated. Hm, hm."

"I like this place already." Junior seemed to get out of his depressed funk finally especially after seeing his room was right next to Bowser. The rest of them didn't seem too outraged about the arrangements surprisingly. Most of them were grouped with a fellow sibling except Wendy due to her gender. It was another gesture to help lower the chance of acting up.

"Hm." Wendy looked over the name and wondered about the person behind it. She was glad she wasn't stuck with Peach. She didn't want to get kicked out because she was chocking the annoying little prissy.

"Once a week has passed after all the fighters are accounted for without incident you will all be assigned your own personal rooms. If there are any questions you can always ask the men and women working at the front desks." He waved them goodbye as the doors opened by themselves behind them. "One more thing; Teal told you that all the fighters were restricted to their rooms until further notice. That rule will be absolved as of tomorrow afternoon. If you get hungry you can use the room phones and dial the number under it for the kitchen and tell them what you want."

"Don't bother asking about the fridge. They'll just make you catch it." Crazy said with a smirk as they all got up to leave. He turned to his brother once they were all gone. "They're much more colorful than I'd hoped. This time will be a real charm, won't it?"

"As I had hoped…I wonder if any other new guests will be as fun." He said with a grin.

**Author's Note**

**Okay sorry, that's the last new story for now. I kinda went crazy there... But this had to be written! There just aren't that many Koopaling Smash stories! I did it for your own good! Now, let's see which of these five stories will get added to more often...Anyone taking bets?**


	2. All Kooped UpSorry

**Author's Notice!**

**I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea from this chapter. Characters portrayed in a slightly bad light are not by any means characters I hate or made evil. It is just what I feel this character would do at this age and in this situation. I tried to explain that a little in the actual story but to make sure people get the point I'm writing this in case they miss it.**

**Again, this child was just lashing out.**

**Thank You for your patience.**

Ch 2 All Kooped Up…Sorry

"Vell out of all my siblings I suppose you're ze easiest to deal viz." Ludwig placed his violin case on the nightstand next to the bed with the blue blankets.

"You're not exactly kiwis and cream either Lu." He remarked as he threw his guitar case on the red blankets along with his suitcase. He looked around for a tidy place to store them since he knew Ludwig would complain if he just left it lying around.

"Vhat? I said you were ze easiest. It vas a compliment." He looked around the room as he responded. It was around the size of a decent apartment and was just as well furnished aside from the absence of a kitchenette. There was however a well-furnished bathroom. Ludwig traced his claws upon the nice antique desk on his side.

"So how we gonna split up this closet?" Roy motioned to the door on his side.

"Hm." Ludwig walked up to it as he spoke. "Depends on how big it is. If it's too small you can just use it. I'll-Ngkfff." Suddenly the door flew open and smacked the poor boy on his fanged snout.

"Well, well, well. Look who's attached to our other side, eh Buddy?" A tall, muscular dark-skinned man with fiery hair tied back in a crown walked into the room. His armor clanked slightly with each step.

"Hey Lu, Roy." Bowser stated nonchalantly as if his child wasn't just assaulted.

"Vhat in ze stars' name is zat infidel pig doing here?" He lost his temper as he rubbed his injured reptile nose.

"Ah, Luddy." He said warmly as he padded his puffy blue hair. "Thank you for noticing my complete lack of faith. I always knew you were my favorite for a reason." He ignored the growl that followed.

"Why is there a door here?" Roy looked at the room over quizzically. "Aren't we supposed to stay put?"

"Yeah, Master Hand put that in after Ganondorf knocked down his wall from being cooped up for too long." Bowser explained. He walked further into his sons' room and began to inspect it. "He claims he's allowed to go in the next rooms but that's it."

"He's probably lying." Ludwig grumbled.

"Hey! Their bathroom is as big as ours!" Bowser's booming voice echoed on the tile floor and white walls.

"Sweet Deku Nuts! I know where I'm going when you have a bad Moldorm burger again. That was a mess that would kill Din with one sniff."

"What the hell? I didn't need to know that!" Roy Glared at the Gerudo with a deep frown.

"I'd zink not!" Ludwig scrunched up his snout in disgust. "I'll seal zat door to keep you out Boar!"

"Seriously Lu?" Ganondorf shook his head with a sigh and padded the boy's head again. "You honestly think a lock physical or magical would stop me? I'm the king of all thieves B*tch!"

"Not to mention he could just blow up the wall again." Bowser said as he messed with the sink handles.

"That too."

"Grr."

The door to the room on the other side was closed at the moment but that was because Junior was tired of hearing Ganondorf's big laugh. He trotted back over to the red bean bag chair and plopped down with his coloring book. He began to hum a little tune as he picked up a green crayon.

Larry was on the other side with a cup propped between his head and the wall. When he didn't get anything he plopped on his light blue bed with a huff. "Why do ya think that Master guy stuck Morton with Iggy and Lemmy?" He asked as he looked up at the ceiling. "I mean everyone else was paired in twos."

"I dunno." He stated as before returning to humming his melody. "Maybe cuz Lemmy and Iggy are the only ones that don't tell him ta shut up." He quickly added replacing the green crayon with an Indigo one.

"I guess that's true…" He picked up a book on the night stand and tried to read only to flip rapidly through the pages and toss it on the ground with a sigh. He glanced at Junior to see he was contently scribbling away with a yellow crayon. "What are you drawing?"

"Stuff." He answered.

"Mm." He narrowed his eyes at the back of his brother's head. He noticed how overly protective he was of the image he was creating and thought about sneaking up on him and snatching up the paper, but thought better of it once he spotted the portable game Wendy had dropped on her way to her room. "It's probably just a dumb picture of Dad anyway. He grumbled to himself as he switched the machine on.

Junior merely shook his head at the youngest of his older siblings. He didn't actually hear what he said but he knew all too well. Even now when they seem to be best friends there would be a rare moment when Larry would relapse in his old hateful habits. Those rare times a really insulting or unnecessary comment would grace his lips. Luckily he never relapsed to anything particularly cruel like he used to be.

The worst of it was he hadn't received his brush yet and how going to Bowser only made it worse. He would punish Larry and cause the child to become angrier thinking he cared more for the youngest than him. This of course led to much harsher tricks, taunts and being much sneakier about it.

He'll never forget what turned that all mostly around…

The boy bit his bottom lip as he glanced up at the large spiny double doors looming in front of him. He cursed himself for being so hesitant. He knew he didn't have much time before he saw him and this was his last hiding place since Bowser had left the castle at least until an hour from now. He pulled them open once he jumped high enough to reach the large handle and a rush of music danced in his ears. He found himself hesitating again as he realized he was looking in the room for the first time. This room was long ago converted from a conservatory to a bedroom with the only real change being the addition of a bed and wardrobe.

He felt his body stiff up once he saw him sitting with his back facing him, his claws dancing elegantly over the keys. At this point in time the other children never really saw much of the oldest. It was mostly due to him keeping to himself. He only really spoke to Roy, Iggy, or Lemmy and not saying much beyond 'Good morning', 'Good night' or 'Stop fiddling viz zat before I light your room on fire'.

"In or out? Eizer vay I'd prefer you to close ze doors." He jumped up at the voice and without thinking entered with doors closing behind him. He stood for a few moments and watched as Ludwig continued to play. Fear still griped him as he worried what his brother might do for disturbing him but after a few moments he seemed to calm down. He started to listen to the calming clinging and clanging of the ivories. He walked oh so carefully closer trying not to disturb him. He stopped not far from him and after a few seconds of listening wondered how long his brother would tolerate him being there.

It was an hour later when he decided the coast must be clear. He left just as quietly as he came only to return every so often. It wasn't long before he felt comfortable speaking to him as he played asking him different questions about the music and the people who wrote them as he sat on the bench next to him. Much to Junior's surprise Ludwig didn't mind explaining it to him in fact he seemed to enjoy the interest.

"Vhy did you come here?" Ludwig broke the small silence between them. The other was confused until he added. "I mean ze first time. You obviously didn't have an interest in music before zen."

"What?" The youngest was a bit hesitant at first but at this point he trusted him enough to give it a shot. "Uh, I was…Hiding from Larry." He admitted shyly tracing a circle on the seat cushion.

"Oh?" He rose an eye brow. "Vhy's zat? Vas he trying to take some zing of yours?"

"No, well that's one of the things he does but it's not the worst…"

"Hm? Go on." He stopped playing and turned his full attention to him. This caused him to become even more nervous.

"Uh. He, he says things…And um, I, I don't really want to talk about it…"

"I see…" He let out a sigh. "I suppose fazer has been no help as usual?"

"N-no! …Not on purpose…"

"I know, he doesn't mean it." He turned back to the instrument. He had a sad look about him. "He has problems deciding ze best way to go about certain issues especially vhen he gets so busy." He turned back to Junior and tried to change to a smile. "Don't vorry about Larry. I'll speak to him for you."

The change was gradual but noticeable and even now Junior would still visit him once in a blue moon…

_Seven Little Clones_

Wendy placed her hand gently on the door knob and opened it as quietly as possible. She silently hoped the person sharing her room wasn't there yet but that was debunked the moment she walked in and closed the door.

"Hello, you must be Wendy. It's a pleasure to meet you." She froze as the woman reading a book in one of the chairs addressed her. She rose up and held out a hand to shake.

"Um, Yes, yes I am. It's, nice to meet you too, Z-Zelda." She prayed she pronounced that right. She couldn't stop herself from looking at the princess slightly longer than she should have. She never really met anyone that sounded and acted so elegant and yet so down to Earth. She reached out her free hand and shook hers.

"Do you need help with that?" Zelda motioned to her bags.

"No, I've got it. Thanks anyway." She picked her luggage up and looked around the room to spot an area to place it. She noted a completely bare vanity on the side of the room with a pink blanketed bed and chose that. She took one more glance at Zelda as she returned to her book. This little trip is starting off better than she had hoped.


	3. The First Supper

**Things are gonna pick up now!**

**Must be of, let's say...Mature age to read this but not really.**

Ch 3 The First Supper

"**Attention Fighters." **Both Roy and Ludwig shot up from the sudden rumble of Master Hand's voice and they looked around for the source. Suddenly, a television popped up from the wall in the middle of the room and on the screen were the two beings in their true gloved form.

"Wait, we had a TV this whole time?" Roy frowned.

"Vell, zat explains zis remote I found…" Ludwig held up the device.

"You mean ya found a remote and didn't bother trying to switch it on? What the Jaydes do you think it's here for!? A back scratcher?"

"Never you mind! Now hush! Zis could be important!" He snapped. He ignored his brother's grumbled curses as the hands spoke up.

"**Since tomorrow afternoon will be the first time some of you fighters will be meeting each other we've decided to have a welcoming dinner that will be much like our traditional farewell banquet."**

"**Unfortunately unlike the last dinner there will be precautions to make sure the food won't be tampered with. He, hee."** As Crazy spoke the two brothers can hear Bowser shout something about what he meant by 'tampering' and Ganondorf's bellowing chortle.

"**With that being said I hope this dinner will be more civilized. Try to dress in your best attire if you plan on making a good first impression on the new additions to our family."**

"**Or if you want to intimidate them with your armor, fangs, and weapons!"**

"**Until then you are still restricted to your rooms. If we catch any of you offenders sneaking out your rooms again you will be facing our new 'Cruel Fighters' and trust me, you don't want that. Have a good night!"** The screen went off without as much as a flicker, abruptly cutting off the message as soon as he finished.

"Cruel fighters? Who the heck are they?" Roy asked as he snatched up the remote from under Ludwig's uncaring snout.

"Apparently zey're here to keep us in check." He answered as he returned to his papers. "I vonder who zey are. Zey must be quite skilled if zey are guarding a house of fighters…"

_Seven Little Clones_

"It's time to change shifts." A tall, thin man with red eyes, red tinted sunglasses, and pink hair looked at the clock. "Of all the days to have the same shifts. I hope she won't be too mad watching the kids much longer."

"Hm?" A young woman next to him with sleepy green eyes and green hair looked up at him. "She loves watching them. Besides, it's only been a minute. They probably just stopped for a-Oh, here they are." She smiled and waved as three others wearing the same combat uniforms walked through the doors.

"Sorry we ran a little late. We had to meet up with Master about the dinner tomorrow." The girl with black framed glasses finished tying back her brown frizzy locks as she spoke.

"You two will be working again tomorrow morning. Then we'll take over with Mukade, Mathew, the purple guy, and Jeff." The other girl with brown hair and earrings explained the schedule the third girl had.

"They wrote down the agenda for the next week too." The girl with wild black hair and bright blue eyes held out the last paper just as the man with white hair and teal eyes finished his rounds. "He said something about it being the only nonnegotiable schedule."

"Hm. That's pretty much everyone. Do they expect something terrible to occur?"

"Meh, better safe than sorry." The girl with glasses shrugged as she started to activate her gun arm. "Guess we better get started. Master told us about one of the fighters in section FEEB planning a break soon."

"Yeah, you need help with that?" Her sister asked.

"No, but if you're coming anyway don't forget to put your sword on stun this time." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean you were almost fired for nearly killing that guy with the pointy moustache in section MZ…" The green haired one added just as she, her husband, and brother-in-law were about to leave.

"And Shulk…" The pink haired man added before waving a farewell. "Well, have a good night."

"You too."

"Yeah, we'll try."

_SLC_

"You snore worse than dad." Junior complained as he swallowed another bite of the breakfast pastry that was brought that morning. "I'm serious just go ahead and record it. It's like sleeping next to a thwomp playing jump rope."

"Yeah, well at least I don't drool like a fountain. It's like your pillow is a sponge now."

"Actually you both snore." Bowser corrected as he opened Ganondorf's special right door to check on the two youngest. "I'm very glad these walls are sound proof."

"Ours aren't" Roy opened the left door to speak. Ludwig wasn't about to say something until he noted Bowser closing the door leading to Junior and Larry's room.

"Ve could hear Ganondorf talking in his sleep again. Every . Agonizing. Detail. Zen again if anyone could be heard over sound proofing it vould be you loud mouzs."

"Hey, not cool son."

"You're just jealous of my wonderful dreams." Ganondorf walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped off his muscular body and eerily undone hair onto the carpet. "My sexy, bloody dreams."

"Ugh." Ludwig made his usual displeased face at him. "Honestly, you have no decency vhat so ever and I'm not even going to ask vhy you choose zose vords to describe your filzy dreams."

"You're lucky I talked him into putting on a towel." Bowser retorted.

"Damn straight they're filthy." He even did a little dance just to tick him off but shimmying his feet caused his only covering to slip to the floor... "Whoops."

"I, I believe I've just lost my appetite."

"Huh. Then can I have that?" Bowser pointed to the half-eaten food in front of him.

_SLC_

"Um. Princess Zelda?" Wendy couldn't believe how stupid she was at that moment. Why was she so scared to talk to a pointy eared-humanoid? Why did she cower under her strong stern, blue-eyed gaze? She looked fragile compared to her. Maybe this royalty had some sort of oppressive powers or something. Ludwig would be able to tell, she had to ask the first chance she got.

"Just call me Zelda." Her tone was boarder line sweet as she stopped mid sip of milk. She was slightly amused by her awkward behavior. She didn't think any kind of associate of the Koopa King would be shy at all.

"Right, Zelda." Wendy mumbled. She didn't notice her smile due to the distance between them. She decided to retract any further breach of silence. She cut into the breakfast in front of her, eating the way Ludwig and Iggy always did since her usual way was just as sloppy as Larry's. She glanced ever so slightly to see the other female was eating her eggs and some kind of meat just as neatly.

"That looks good. What is it?" Zelda was half curious half mischievous as she glanced at the pastry at the other end of the room. She was the type to toy with such withdrawn people but decided to go easy on her. She had a feeling if she pushed too much it could end badly and she didn't want to have to live with an enemy for over a week. The food was an egg shaped flaky buttery crust drizzled with caramel and red colored sauce. In the center was a blue fruity filling.

"Mm?" She shot a wide-eye look at her with the spoon still in her mouth. She gulped the bite down and answered. "It's, just a Sweet Baby."

"A what?" She was genuinely set back by the name. Where she came from food was usually called what they were like Cuckoo eggs and Dodongo steak or something made up Gooshma (A sort of stew).

"A Sweet Baby? It's uh, what did Lu say again? Ugh. It's like a Dark Land tradition or something. It's usually filled with sweet stuff like berries or chocolate but people like to make them with meat, veggies, and cheese mostly. There's some kind of stupid story behind it but I don't remember what it is."

"Hm, I see. Dark Land tradition?" She thought deeply about it. The curiosity was starting infect her mind. She had to find the library as soon as possible, maybe they added some Dark Land books if any. She had already read all the others and she was eager for some knew information.

_SLC_

"Yay! Yay! I can't wait to see the other's again! And new people too!" Lemmy hopped onto his ball with his usual bursting amount of zeal.

"Yes! Yes! New subjects! How exciting!" Iggy watched placed his claw on his static orb thing to make his hair stand up before switching it off. "I can hardly wait to meet them."

"Eh, Right, meeting new people. They could be nice, but mostly mean. I mean they have to be mean, right? What kind of fighter isn't mean? I guess they could be nice when they're not fighting. If they were good at controlling their anger? I mean, there is a way. I do it sometimes. I think about something that makes me really mad when I want to fight and then I feel better after I fight. It's kinda relaxing ya know? Though I guess there are better ways to make myself calm and relieve stress, but I-."

The door swung open with Bowser on the other end. He was wearing black suit coat, pale orange undershirt, and red bow tie aside from his normal spiked cuffs. "C'mon guys! Ya ready for the big dinner?"

"I am!" Lemmy cried cheerfully as he leapt from the ball into the King's large arms. He hugged onto the smallest one with a laugh.

"Aw, how nice." The sarcastic voice caused Bowser to growl as he turned to Wario. "That's so sweet I might just throw up candy canes! WA, WA, W-WAH!" He reached to rub his big nose after Bowser Kicked Lemmy's ball into the wide man's face. "Errr. Why are you so dressed up?" His voice muffled from his hand. All he wore was his biker clothes.

"Lu kept bugging me to wear something 'Zat vould make me more presentable'." He said mockingly.

"It's better zan looking like you do every ozer dinner." He defended as he walked out of his room. He had on a black suit coat, dark blue vest, white under shirt, and a red poofy thing that tucked into the vest. "I only vish Roy vould take ze same advice." He shook his head as Roy walked out the room too. He wasn't wearing anything other than his shell and shades.

"Dad, what the Jaydes are you wearing?" He asked.

"Yeah, you look like a fat, spiky penguin!" Ganondorf boasted.

"That's it. I'm taking it off! Grr-ah!" He didn't feel like going back into the room so he just set Lemmy down and tore off the clothes and let the shreds fall to the floor.

"That's more like it."

Ludwig only sighed in disappointment before mumbling how glad he was his father was still wearing his shell.

"Um. What just happened?" Larry opened the door just in time to see it and know why it was occurring. He half considered just closing the door and staying in his room for the rest of the night but Junior forced the door open all the way as he rushed past.

"Dad's just giving in to peer pressure, that's all." Explained the second oldest.

"Quiet Roy." Bowser snapped.

"Alright, let's get going! I want to get to the food before fat-ass Dedede eats everything again!"

"That was Kirby, Ganondork!"

"You wanna go, Fatman?!" He raised fists as they were surrounded by mystical darkness.

"Eh? Let me think…" He squinted one of his eyes and a let out a very rude poot from his rear before running off in the direction of the dining room.

"That fat little-!" Ganondorf ran after him leaving the others fanning off the pungent stink.

"Disgusting!" Wendy cried as she covered her mouth. She didn't expect running into such a thing when she opened her door. "Who died after throwing up?"

"Wario, who else?" Ludwig coughed after handing his sister his spare handkerchief. The rest of the family began to walk away to the dining room but he stayed behind to properly deal with it so the other guests wouldn't have to. He took out his wand and created a gust of wind to blow it into one of the open doors. "He can deal viz his own smell for once."

"He enjoys it nauseatingly enough." He turned his attention to the woman's voice and saw Zelda in the doorway. She wore her hair up with an elegant ball gown of purple and gold decorated with the triforce on her back and white gloves reaching her upper arms. "You know how to use magic quite well." She complemented wondering to herself just how he would react to her and studied his face carefully. What she noticed first off was that he was doing the same.

"Vhy zank you, your majesty. I appreciate ze compliment." He bowed. "I have no doubt you are just as skilled."

"Hm, I knew it." Wendy whispered. She trotted off to join the others knowing her brother would follow as soon as he was done being annoyingly elegant.

"I think your friend is leaving you."

"Hm? Wendy? My sister is not vone to vaint around. She is much like ze ozers in zat regard. Zey should learn to be more patient." He grumbled the last bit but pushed the aggravated thought away once they started walking.

"Sister? So are you all related then?"

"Yes, ve are all Koopas. I'm Ludwig Von Koopa, and you are?"

"Zelda." She was surprised he didn't reach to kiss her hand as was the action of suck ups.

"Zelda? I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"You are ze vone zat has to deal viz zat boar Ganondorf more zan any vone else." He shook his head but shot a surprised glance at her once she started laughing. "You're amused by him? I take it he hasn't done any real harm or are you just zat heartless toward ze endangerment of your people?"

"Heartless?" A smile grew on her face. This conversation would be interesting after all. "Hm, no, he hasn't actively hurt anyone. He merely tries to enslave them through fear of the monsters he controls. No one gets hurt unless they challenge his simple rules and it has never been anything life threatening. Tell me Ludwig, do you question all your new acquaintances so harshly?"

"Hm." He scrunched up his snout. "No, I apologize but I despise monarchs who have no concern for zeir responsibilities. Ignorant royalty is vhat guillotines are made for."

"And your Father isn't one of them?"

"No, believe me. I vould never allow it. Being ze Second in Command gives me some assurance in zat. My brozer Roy is head of ze military so ve often sit in viz Fazer and ze heir Junior in most of his meetings."

"Second in command? Shouldn't that be the heir's position?"

"He's still too young to fully take ze position besides title so I have to occupy it for him. I have to show him zings and teach him about it until he is old enough."

"I see. What will you do once he is old enough?"

"I don't know honestly, I haven't really zought of it. It's a long vay from now." She could tell he was lying about the first part of his statement as he glanced away. She thought about what those plans could be. She couldn't have been further from the truth.

"You must feel some loathing toward him for it. Taking your place, after all, aren't you the oldest?" He hesitated for a moment, giving her a hint of a false notion. But he turned and looked into her stern blue eyes with his pure blue ones with the upmost seriousness.

"I vould never loathe my little brozer for such a selfish reason. If zere's vone zing my Mozer taught me is to protect my siblings at _all costs_." That put an end to the conversation as they were not far from the room. "Forgive me Zelda, but zis is vhere I take my leave." He said as he bowed once more and pushed open the doors to the large dining area. He joined the rest of his family at the table.

"Hm. What do you want then?" She mused to herself. She took in the atmosphere as pushed open one of the doors slightly. The large room was currently occupied by one large wooden table in the middle. This table would be used only during special events, other times it would be lots of different circular tables. The doors leading to the cafeteria line flew open with different waiters and waitresses bringing out drinks and appetizers of various kinds.

The walls were painted with Renaissance style scenes and cherubs. At each corner were statues of women and men holding or doing different things. Next to the statues and around the table were positioned several different people dressed in Smash Brothers combat uniforms.

"They must be the Cruel Smashers I've heard so much about." She studied every one of them. "They, don't appear to be that professional…"

"What took you so long?" Ganondorf mumbled as he sipped something blood red most likely a form of wine.

"I had a very interesting conversation." He sat next to him since Roy was other side of the seat. "Vhat did I miss?" He asked the Koopa next to him.

"One of the Cruel fighters had ta threaten that blonde guy."

"Vhat, Ganondorf didn't attack any vone?"

"I have a feeling he might soon." Roy glanced at Wario who was seated next to Mario who was seated next to Luigi who was seated next to Bowser who was seated next to Ganondorf.

"Hm. I'm just vondering vhy he hasn't already." Roy only shrugged in response.

"What the hell!?" Luigi glared at Wario as a silent cloud drifted about them. "Don't make me bust a fire flower in your ass Wario!"

"It wasn't me it was Ganondope!"

"Alright, that's it! You're goin' down tubby!" The tall muscular Gerudo shot up with his dark magic ready.

"Hey, sit down punk!" Shouted the woman with brown frizzy hair. She held her sword in position for a strike.

"After I KILL Wario!" He lunged at the man as he started to run off.

"Jade, set to stun! I MEAN IT!" The girl with glasses warned her as she darted after the two. "Jeff, help her!"

"I don't need no damn help!" She lunged at one of the runners only to slice through the table in front of Princess Peach.

"Oh, My!"

"Aw man," The man with orange dyed hair and beard sighed. "She's gonna hit me again I just know it." He said as he ran with tranquilizing brawling gloves ready.

"Then Mukade, hold her back! We don't need her causing any casualties!"

"Got it!" The teal eyed man nodded. He shot Wario just as he ran by and brought the whole line of attack to a halt. The rest of the dinner was tame compared to that and it left every one realizing this event will be just as wild as the last few if not worse.


End file.
